


family means no one gets left behind or forgotten

by roymustaangs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Family, Gen, Iruka Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymustaangs/pseuds/roymustaangs
Summary: They'd both wanted this for a long time and it was finally time to make it official.
Relationships: Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	family means no one gets left behind or forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> For Iruka Week prompt 6: family!

The adoption papers sat in front of Iruka, all ready to be signed. He’d officially be Naruto’s dad, something the two of them had wanted for a long time. Naruto had basically been like a son to him for a long time, even though the age difference would have suggested siblings instead. 

“Sign it, sign it!” Naruto said excitedly. 

Iruka laughed and scribbled his signature on the paper, grinning at Naruto. “You’re officially my son,” he said, earning a hug from Naruto. They were family; they were always meant to be. Iruka couldn’t imagine not having Naruto in his life.


End file.
